1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an illuminating apparatus and to a light projecting apparatus suitable for an image projecting device such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a liquid crystal projector that projects images formed on liquid crystal panels, it is desirable for the illuminating apparatus that illuminates the liquid crystal panels to concentrate the light from the light source onto the liquid crystal panels to the extent possible, so that the light from the light source may be used as efficiently as possible.
However, in order to deal with variation in the accuracy of the component parts, it is necessary for an illuminating apparatus to illuminate an area slightly larger than the liquid crystal panel. This extra use of light reduces the efficiency in the use of the light from the light source.
In addition, to make it lightweight and for ease in mass production, a formed resin product is generally used for the housing that contains the illuminating optical system. As a result, in order to alter the positions of the liquid crystal panels and mirrors mounted in the housing, the mold must be changed, which is costly and time-consuming.